Serving the Balance
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: An appentice Necromaner find out that he has a destiny that he couldn't even imagine. How will severing the Balance be different on a world that wasn't Sanctuary and how will he survive on a world that he hasn't known for a decade. The world of Earth. Necromancer!Harry. Diablo3.
1. Chapter 1

Serving the Balance

**I don't own Diablo or Harry Potter. **

**Ok, I've been looking for a good Necromancer Harry story for a while but haven't found any, and I've been on a Diablo 3 binge, playing a Necromancer and this just popped into my head. So here we are.**

* * *

Two figures ran down a corridor, their hair streaming behind them one black and one white. The white-haired figure had bright blue eyes and the other a luminescent green. They both had black and grey armour decorated with small skulls and bones. In the distance the sound of battle could be heard with the odd explosion and unearthly scream. The blue-eyed figure stopped suddenly at a door and the other figure skidded to a stop besides him.

'Master, the battle is ahead, Maltheal must be stopped,' Blue eyes looked at him seemingly expressionless but with years of experience the younger man could see the sadness hidden within.

'That battle will be won elsewhere.' His master looked away and pushed open the door. 'I don't believe that you recognise this place do you, Harikesh?'

Harikesh followed his master inside, he was right Harikesh didn't recognise the room itself but there was something in the that was drawing him in. In the centre of the room there was an arch, which contained a, Harikesh wasn't sure what it was. The best description that he could thing was a curtain caught in the wind and it was the darkest grey without being black that it could be. He could hear voices just on the edge of his hearing. It was like something was calling to his very soul.

Harikesh jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder, and he suddenly realised that he was now standing directly in front of the arch, he hadn't been aware of moving, and the curtain seemed to be billowing out further as it was reaching for him.

'What is it?' he winced internally at the touch of awe that coloured his voice.

'No one knows.' Harikesh glanced at the Master Necromancer besides him, it made him a little nervous to hear that, as Master Nibaru always seemed to know everything. 'It's only appeared once before, ten years ago.' Harikesh glanced at him in surprise it was ten years ago that he'd came to Necropolis as an abused and staved child of five summers. Harkesh glance back at the arch, and the voices seemed to get louder but just as indistinguishable. He then looked at Master Nibaru, he can't possibly mean that…

'Yes, Harikesh you came from within. It has been speculated that it is a portal to somewhere far from Sanctuary, but nothing has been proven.' Harikesh blinked in surprise at this. Surely there was no other place than Sanctuary, The High Heavens and Hell. Brief flashes crossed his mind. A fat man with heavy fists coming at him, the shrill shrieking of a women's voice and a green flash with someone screaming into death. He shook his head at the memories of life long forgotten. 'The arch became active again this morning.' Master Nibaru continued seemingly not noticing Harikesh's remembering. 'and when the attack came, I knew that it was time for you to return.' Harikesh looked at him in shock it seemed that this day was just full of them, it was as if his whole understanding of the world was being destroyed in front of his eyes.

'No, Master I can't leave now. There is so much to do to restore the balance.'

'That is not your path to tread, Karnah will be the one to set thing right.' Hariesh sighed Master Nibaru's power of foresight was well known within the Priesthood. And in made sense that Ordan's apprentice would be the one to stop Maltheal, he had killed the Prime Evil after all. As Harikesh was thinking this Master Nibaru pulled two books from his pack and held them out. Harikesh recognised the books, one was the history of the Priests of Rathma and his teachings. The other was the book of learning, a book that would gradually teach the reader the spells of Necromancy as they were experienced enough to use them safely. 'You will need these, I think.' Master Nibaru said with a ghost of smile, as he forced Hairkesh to take the books by pressing them onto his chest. Harikesh absently placed them in his pack.

'But Master, I don't think…' He was interrupted by a loud explosion that was much closer to them than the previous sounds of the battle.

'We have run out of time. You need to go now.' Master Nibaru said as he faced the door and pulled his scythe off his back and five skeletons appeared in the room with them.

'It has been an honour to be your apprentice, Master Nibaru.' Harikesh said with a short bow. Master Nibaru glanced back at him.

'And to be your teacher…' If he was going to say anymore it was not to be, as there was another explosion just outside of the room that sent Harikesh stumbling backward. There was an icy feeling that washed over him before the world of Sanctuary faded away.

* * *

**Please let me know if this is worth continuing. I have an idea for the next chapter and an end game. The idea of Voldimort going up agaist someone that knows how to deal with death is just fun. Plus the reaction of Dementors to a Sanctuary Necromancer would be funny.**

**Oh and yes Karnah is the name of my Necromancer character on Diablo 3.**

**SSG**


	2. Chapter 2

Serving the Balance

Chapter 2

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at his place in the centre of the high table, it was the welcoming feast for yet another year at Hogwarts. A year that should have been Harry Potter's Owl year. He planted a genteel smile on his face, to hide the pain that thought brought up for him, as he watched the Sorting. There wasn't a day that passed that he didn't blame himself for not checking up on the boy. When Harry didn't come for his first year, Albus visited the Dursleys only to be informed that boy had disappeared six years previously. The also proved that Albus really should have listened to Minerva years before, due to the fact they called Albus and Harry a freak to his face and screamed at him until he left. At least Albus knew that Harry was alive as all magic he used to find the boy revealed that even though he couldn't be located he was still alive.

Without Harry's presence at Hogwarts the Philosopher's Stone was not needed and was returned to the Flamels. Strangely Quirinus had been found dead the next morning. But what was even stranger was later that year Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and the subsequent discovery of him being innocent and never having a trial. Nothing had been Albus feel older than the realisation that he'd failed two young men. It had taken a lot of his political clout to get Sirius cleared of all charges.

But the next year the opening of the Chamber of Secrets the following year and the disappearance of the Ginevra Weasley brought yet more sadness as it had never resolved as the attacks suddenly stopped and young Ginevra was never found. Thankfully the next year had been quiet.

With the Twi-wizard tournament the following year Albus saw a chance to find Harry once again, as the Goblet of Fire was a very powerful artefact had had been known in the past to bring constraints to the to the tasks if they had been prevented from coming against their will. In hindsight he should have known that it was an unwise thing to, as it could have rendered Harry a Squib as it was likely that Harry didn't even know about magic or was able to consent to the transportation that the Goblet would use. But as it was nothing happened as the Goblet flared red and shook for several minutes and it seemed like it was going to break apart before finally choosing Cedric Diggory as the Hogwarts Champion.

Now this year the Minister of Magic had got it into his head that Albus was plotting against him, and had sent a Ministry employee, a one Dolores Umbridge to teach DADA for the year. Albus had to repress a sigh as Dolores interrupts his speech to talk about unimportant ministry propaganda.

So Albus was almost relieved Dolores's speech was n turn interrupted by the appearance of a grey billowing curtain in front of the doors of the Great Hall. At once Albus was on his feet and heading around the table towards the object that looked disturbingly like the Veil that was hidden in the Department of the Mysteries. He was aware that Minerva and Severus were following him, and the children that were closest to the object were scrambling to get away from it. But before they could get halfway down the Hall the curtain billowed again and a figure flew from it.

The man, as it was clear that it was a man, performed a perfect roll and turned in one smooth motion to face the veil. He pushed his right hand forward and a steam of red smoke steamed towards the veil which simply shuddered and disappeared. Albus paused at this, he'd never seen a spell like that before. He looked at the stranger, the first thing he noticed was that the man was wearing armour, just not as heavy as the knights of old, but the most worrying thing that caused him to draw his wand and approach the figure warily was that the armour was covered with carved skulls and bones and there was a hand scythe strapped to hip. It was clear that this was not a light wizard.

'Who are you, and why have you come to my school?' he asked him.

The figure straightened and turned to face them. Albus stared at the face the greeted him and he heard Minerva gasp of shock beside him. It was a face that while he'd never seen before was instantly recognisable. With the killing curse green eyes and blend of features of two old students of his. Yes, the severe expression and the pale skin tone were very different to either James or Lily, but it was obvious who this was even if the lightning bolt scar was not clearly visible on the man's brow. The man just stared at him without seemingly willing to say anything.

'Harry, is that truly you?' Minerva asked. The green eyes focused on her before he spoke for the first time.

'I don't know who you think I am but am not them, I am a Priest of Rathma, my name is Harikesh.'

* * *

**So there you the next chapter.**

**Let me know what you think. It's 3am and I'm going to bed. **

**SSG**


End file.
